


1:31 A.M. - 2Jae Collection

by jaejae_birdy



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejae_birdy/pseuds/jaejae_birdy
Summary: Random story scenarios revolved around my favorite ship 2jae.Also posted on asianfanfics @seongseong
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Choi Youngjae/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Back To Being Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was influenced by the first two episodes I've watched so far from the tv show, Grown-ish that aired a while back on FREEFORM. I was in the shower when the scenes from the show kept replaying in my head and this was the outcome of it. I'm thinking of making it into a chapter story, but I'm not sure yet. That's why it's here. Because I'm uncertain if this is ever going to happen.

Youngjae boarded the elevator leading up to Jackson's apartment with light steps. The excitement of telling him, his amazing news was seeping through his fingertips. He wanted Jackson to be the first one he told. And after what he thought was an eternity, Youngjae arrived to his destination. 

Nearly skipping to the room, he walked slowly as he heard loud music and saw that the door to Jackson's apartment was open. Inside, the party goers swayed along to the music, sipping alcohol from their red cups. Youngjae looked around in awe and slight bewilderment as he saw couples making out, feeling each other up. He suspected some drugs were being passed around as he noticed people popping pills into their mouths and smoked filled the apartment. His search for Jackson ended as soon as it started.

He saw him.

On the couch.

With a girl on his lap. 

They were smoking what Youngjae could assume was weed and they breathed out the smoke into each other's mouth before they smacked their lips together. He walked closer to the couple and stood behind the girl. Youngjae watched as Jackson wrapped his arms around the girl's waist, his hands roaming up and down her back and inside her shirt. Their heads moved to the side and Youngjae saw Jackson's face. He saw Youngjae and stopped what he was doing. He pushed away from the girl and stared at Youngjae. 

"Youngjae...?!" Jackson exclaimed and shoved the girl off him and stood up. He walked towards Youngjae and raked his hands through his hair. The girl got up off the floor, looked Youngjae up and down, scoffed and walked away. He turned his attention back to Jackson.

"Hey...what are you doing here?" Jackson showed concern and fiddled with his hands. 

"I didn't know you were having a party." Youngjae said instead. Jackson looked around the apartment and laughed a little out of being nervous. 

"Yeah, Mark said a few friends were coming over. But you know him, a few to him is actually like twenty or thirty." Jackson said. Youngjae looked around again, the smoke was getting thicker while the music was getting louder. 

"So what brought you by? Jackson asked again. 

"I came to tell you something, but it doesn't seem so important anymore." Youngjae said, "I think I'm just gonna go." 

"Wait, you just got here. Why don't you stay a while?" Jackson grabbed his hand and brought Youngjae towards him. He quickly got out of his hold though. 

"No, this isn't my thing and I'm starting to wonder why I even tried to let it be." Youngjae thought back to the past few months of his first semester at college. He had everything already planned out in the beginning, he was going to ace this semester. Or so he had thought. The first day threw him off completely and what he thought college was going to be like, wasn't. It didn't help that he met people who told him, he was living a basic life and needed to live a little. Which for them meant partying, drinking, drugs, and sex. Lots of it, every night. And like a fool, Youngjae believed them and what a train wreck it has been for him. He barely passed his classes and he realized he has no idea what he wants to do with the rest of his life. 

It also didn't help that he met someone like Jackson. Who thought Youngjae was taking everything too serious and that to relax a little with a joint in his hand. And with his inexperience with relationships, he fell for Jackson hard. But he was fooled again with this party tonight. 

"Come on, just relax. Take a seat," Jackson tried to get near him, but Youngjae moved back. 

"No, I don't want to relax here. I'd rather relax at home, in bed binge watching _Bob's Burgers_ because that's what I'm comfortable with. So why don't you just go back to your crack whore." And with that, Youngjae walked away and out of the apartment. He made his way out of the building and into the night sky. He walked slowly, getting his thoughts together and wound going into a corner store, where he bought junk food for his TV show marathon. As he waited in line to pay he felt someone get behind him. Thinking nothing of it, he continued to wait his turn. 

"That's a lot of food." The person in back said. Youngjae turned around and noticed that it was Jaebum. Someone he had a crush on in the beginning of the semester. And when he thought he liked him back, it turned out he had a boyfriend. His first crush went down the toilet right then and there.

"Oh, hey Jaebum sunbae," Youngjae replied. He looked into the older's basket and noticed it had beer and beef jerky. He looked at him. 

"Nice choice of food you got there too." Jaebum laughed and motioned that he was up next. He paid for his unhealthy snacks and made his way out. As he began to walk to the bus stop, Jaebum caught up with him. 

"So what are you doing on a Friday night?" He asked. And Youngjae decided to get straight to the point. 

"I had gone to go tell Jackson something but there was party at his apartment and when I walked in to look for him, I found him making out with a girl." Youngjae explained. 

"Ooh, that sucks. What did he say?" Jaebum asked. 

"Nothing, I left before he could say anything else to convince me that it wasn't what it looked like. So here I am, junk food in hand and going home. And you? are you going to go see Jinyoung sunbae?" It was Youngjae's turn to ask. 

Jaebum laughed sheepishly, " Actually, we broke up." He too, got right to the point. 

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Youngjae sympathized. 

"No, it's okay. Don't worry about it." Jaebum reassured.

"Why? What happened? If you don't mind me asking," Youngjae asked again.

Jaebum paused for a while. They had reached the bus stop and waited for the bus to arrive. "We had our differences. You know, in career paths, beliefs, people." At the last part Youngjae looked at him. By this time, the bus had arrived and they took a seat next to each other in the back. 

"People? What does that mean?" 

"Its turns out, we each like someone else. So we decided to call it quits." Jaebum explained further. Youngjae's eyes widened. He remembered how everyone was saying that Jaebum and Jinyoung were the perfect couple. They had been together for a long time and rumors were going around that they were eventually going to get married. 

"Who's this other guy that you like now? Or is it a girl?" Youngjae didn't want to get to keep asking but this was such big news. Who could have caught his eye other that Jinyoung, who was intelligent, drop dead handsome and came from a wealthy family. 

"You don't know. I missed my chance to tell him how I felt and he got himself a boyfriend. But rumor has it that things aren't going too well. So I'm hoping that maybe I've still got a chance."

Youngjae nodded along in understanding, his mind going a mile a minute to figure out who Jaebum was interested in, but he couldn't think of anyone. 

"So are you going home now?" Youngjae changed the topic. 

"No, I was gonna head over to this party my friend's throwing at his place. Do you wanna come?" Jaebum asked but the look on Youngjae's face didn't seem excited. 

"No, I'm done with parties. And a lot of other things. I'm done trying to fit in. Trying to live a life like everyone else's. Instead of being me and doing what I love to do, what makes me happy. And that's staying home, binge watching _Bob's Burgers._ Which I'm totally content with it and I don't understand why I let myself be talked into doing the opposite of what I'm comfortable with. Well, I'm through being a pushover. From now on, I'm going to do what I want, when I want and I don't give a shit what anyone else has to say." Youngjae turned to Jaebum after he was done and looked at his taken aback expression. 

"Sorry, I said too much but I really wanted to let that out." Youngjae was quick to apologize and explain. 

"No, it's okay. I like how you're sticking up for yourself." Jaebum complimented. Youngjae smiled and noticed that his stop was coming up.

"My stop is coming up. Thanks for hearing my rant, sorry about what happened with Jinyoung sunbae, I hope things work out with the guy you like and have fun at that party. Don't get too wasted." Youngjae rushed to say what was on his mind. He waved goodbye and stepped off the bus. The bus closed its doors and drove off. Youngjae started to walk but noticed that the bus stopped ahead. The doors opened and Jaebum stepped out. He jogged towards Youngjae and stopped in front of him. 

"Hey what are you doing?" Youngjae was beyond confused.

"I thought it'd be cool if I could come over to your place and binge watch _Bob's Burgers_ with you. Is that okay?" Jaebum asked. 

Youngjae thought about it and found no thought in the suggestion, "Sure why not, the more the merrier." They started to walk off to Youngjae's place as the night wore on.

"We're sitting on opposite sides of the sofa though, just an FYI." Youngjae said. 


	2. Not Meant To Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with this just because I was bored.

"You promised, " Jinyoung started, "you promised that you would take care of me forever." 

Jaebum looked at him, eyes wild with frustration. "Yeah, I know that and you won't let me forget it!" 

"And because of that stupid promise I made to you when we were younger, I can't be with Youngjae!" Jaebum yelled out. Back then, when Jinyoung's parents passed away, Jaebum had promised he'd stay by the younger's side and take care of him for the rest of his life. But it was just the two of them back then, now there's Youngjae. And Jaebum doesn't know what to do. 

Jinyoung looked at him, "well you better keep your promise." He knew that it was stupid, but it was the only thing he could do to keep Jaebum next to him. And he knew Jaebum would never break a promise, especially not with him. Jaebum sighed in frustration and not having anything else to say, he left the room. 

He walked down the halls of the hospital, trying to make sense of everything that's happened. He wants to be with Youngjae, but he needs to take care of Jinyoung. Jinyoung's parents had taken care of him when even his own couldn't. And so he felt it was only right that he'd take care of the Park's son when they passed. 

When he crossed a corner, he halted in his steps. He saw Youngjae and Jackson near the vending machines. He hid behind the wall, peaking out to see what they were doing. 

"How are you feeling? Does it hurt still? Is it okay for you to leave already?" Jackson asked and when Youngjae turned a bit, Jaebum noticed that the younger's hand was in a cast and he had a few scars on his face. His eyes widened, questions running through his head as to how and why Youngjae was hurt. 

"No, I'm fine. I just want to go home," Youngjae said. He looked at his broken arm and laughed. "I'm so stupid, I can't believe I let this happen to me." Youngjae wished he hadn't been so focused on getting to Jaebum. Because of that, he didn't see the car. It rammed into him but luckily he only had a broken arm and a fee bumps and bruises, nothing too serious or life threatening. 

"You don't want to see him?" Jackson asked. He noticed Jaebum standing in the corner when he thought no one was looking. He looked back to Youngjae. 

"No, I'm okay. I think I don't want to see him for a while or ever. He's with Jinyoung hyung. He's made his choice. Now I just want to go home," Youngjae declared and with nothing further to say he walked to the hospital's exit. 

Jackson looked to where Jaebum was standing and their eyes met. They said nothing and then Jackson went after Youngjae. Jaebum sunk to the floor, hands in his head. He lost Youngjae because of his hesitation and for not making up his mind. And it's all his fault.


	3. No Longer A Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk where this came from... I just had to write this before I forgot.

"How long have you known?" 

"Does it really matter?" 

"I said, how long have you known?!" Jaebum yelled as his grip on Jackson's shirt tightened. He had craze look in his eyes; one of desperation and of foolishness. Desperation because he needed to know. And one of foolishness for not knowing the truth from the beginning. "Answer me!" 

"Four years," Jackson said, "I've known for four years." His hands were atop of Jaebum's, trying to get himself free.

"Four years...four years!" Jaebum let his friend go and ran his hands throw his hair. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me before?!" 

"You didn't have the right to know."

"What?" Jaebum stared bewildered. 

"I said it wasn't in your right to know," Jackson repeated. The two of them stared at each other. Friends since childhood with happy memories now looked at each with pure hatred. Without warning, Jaebum threw a punch at Jackson. He stumbled but regained his balance. 

"How could you? You knew I loved him," Tears started to form in Jaebum's eyes, "I thought he was dead all this time." 

"I thought so too," Jackson started, "he showed up in my English class our first semester of college and I thought I was imagining things, but then it turned out to be him after I saw the necklace." 

"Necklace?" Jaebum asked.

"When we were younger, I gave him this necklace as a birthday present when he turned eleven, he never took it off since," Jackson further explained. 

"If he was back, why didn't he come find us?" Jaebum was beyond confused. 

"The accident he was in gave him memory loss," Jackson said. 

"Did he recover them? When?" 

"A little over a year after spending time together, I showed him all the things we used to do," Jackson smiled at the memory of when Youngjae remembered him. 

"Did he remember me too?" Jaebum asked. Jackson nodded his head. "Then why didn't he come see me? To tell me that he was alive."

"The rumors of your engagement started to spread and when they became true, he didn't have the will to say anything," Jackson explained. 

"Did you tell him that it was just a business marriage? I don't love Jinyoung." 

"No, I didn't," Jackson said. 

"What? Why not?" Jaebum asked. 

"Because it was for the best," Jackson said.

"The best? For whom?" Jaebum asked.

"For Youngjae. He would have only gotten hurt." 

"I could have protected him." 

"Your parents have too much power, you wouldn't have been able to do anything." 

"I would have done everything for us to be together! You had no right to interfere," Jaebum stared at his friend, not understanding why his friend who betray him this way. 

"And your parent would have cornered you enough where you would back down and leave him," Jackson said. After hearing everything from his long time friend, a thought occurred to Jaebum. "You kept him hidden. Why?" 

"Because he would have only gotten hurt," Jackson said.

"Bullshit, that can't be the only reason," Jaebum shot back. "Had he not coincidentally started interning at my family's company, we wouldn't have had any chances of meeting again, right?" 

"Fine, I just didn't want you guys to meet," Jackson said.

"Okay, but why?" 

"Because I just didn't want you to." 

"You love him too, don't you."

Jackon stayed quiet for a bit, looking anything but his friend. The silence was all the answer Jaebum needed. 

"I loved him before you did," Jackson said. 

"Being in a relationship needs to be of mutual understanding, he only thought of you as a friend," Jaebum said.

"It would have been something more had you not butted in," Jackson argued. 

"You can't force feelings," Jaebum said. 

"Well it's too late already, you're married."


	4. Trying To Move On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really add an angst tag to this since that's all I seem to write. I have yet to make a fluffy, romantic chapter with them. Anyway, I'm thinking of making this a chapter fic, but I haven't gotten all the details sorted out. But I know that this part would be in the middle somewhere. I'll update you guys, if anything happens.

"Hey"

Youngjae looked and saw Jaebum, "Oh, hi." 

"Can I sit?" Jaebum asked. 

"Yeah, it's free," Youngjae scooted over on the couch to make room for Jaebum. The party they were both at was raging on as the night grew. The music pounding loud from the speakers and people dancing like crazy (or sensually) to the beat. Youngjae clasped and unclasped his hands. Jaebum looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"So are you here alone?" Jaebum asked. He had to lean in a bit for Youngjae to hear. 

"No, I came with Jackson hyung," Youngjae replied. He too, leaned in for Jaebum to hear him. Jaebum's face hardened at the mention of Jackson, but Youngjae didn't notice. 

"Are you here with Jinyoung hyung?" It was Youngjae's turn to ask. 

"No, but I'm meeting him here," Jaebum replied. "Where's Jackson?"

"He went to get us a drink," Youngjae said. Jaebum didn't really care for how Youngjae referred to him and Jackson as "us". 

"I heard about your dad, I'm sorry," Jaebum said. 

"Uh yeah, I don't really fell like talking about that," Youngjae nervously laughed out. "But thank you for your concern hyung." Not long after, Jackson showed up with two cups in hand.

"Here ya go Youngjae," Jackson handed him a red plastic cup.

"It's just Sprite, right?" Youngjae eyed the cup and Jackson. 

Jackson rolled his eyes, "Yes it is, now drink." He took a sip of his cup which had a couple splashes of vodka in it. Youngjae smiled and sipped his drink. 

"Oh hey Jaebum," Jackson greeted, half-heartedly that it. Jaebum only nodded at him. The trio fell into silence, looking at the crowd in front of them while Jackson and Youngjae drank from their cups. 

"So how's it going with you and Jinyoung?" Jackson suddenly asked. He wasn't looking at Jaebum though. 

Jaebum hesitated but answered anyway, "We're good. We're going to his parent's cabin this coming Spring Break." 

"Just you two? Ya'll gonna be doing the nasties, right?" Jackson wasn't one to shy away from intimate topics. Jaebum stared at Youngjae, but the younger was looking at the crowd. 

"Uh, yeah maybe," Jaebum replied.

Jackson looked at his phone, "Hey Youngjae let's go, Mark managed to snag his dad's keys for the boat." He finished off his drink and handed Youngjae the car keys, "You drive." 

Youngjae stood up and finished off his drink, "Uh...bye Jaebum hyung." 

Jaebum didn't get a chance to say anything before Jackson wrapped his arm around Youngjae's waist and dragged him away. He looked on as they disappeared into the crowd. His phone vibrated and he checked and read that Jinyoung had arrived. He stood up and went to search for his boyfriend.

\---

Outside in the car, Youngjae sat behind the wheel, but didn't start the car. Jackson sat next to him, his head leaned against the seat. 

"You okay?" he asked. Youngjae placed his hands on the steering wheel. Jackson placed his hand on Youngjae. The younger flinched and turned to stare at Jackson. 

"Are you okay?" Jackson repeated. Youngjae looked at him and then at their hands. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." 

Jackson leaned over and kissed him. "You're not over him, are you?" Jackson asked when he pulled away. 

"I'm getting there, I just need some more time," Youngjae said. 

"It's been almost a year," Jackson replied, "I like you."

"And I like you too hyung, I just need a bit more time." Youngjae looked at him.

"Okay, I won't push you," Jackson sighed out. 

"I'm sorry," Youngjae muttered out. Jackson smiled at him. 

"Come on, Mark and the others are waiting." Youngjae nodded his head and started the car. They drove off, Youngjae leaving behind his past and Jaebum, little by little.


End file.
